1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fittings and connections for use in connection with flexible conduits.
In a further aspect, the present invention relates to connector means for attaching a flexible conduit to a wall or other structure.
More particularly, the instant invention concerns an improved flange for adjustably and detachably holding a flexible conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible conduits are commonly employed to conduct a stream of fluid from one location to another. On occasion, the stream comprises a homogeneous fluid such as air, water, specific gases or liquids of various viscosity. At other times, the fluid acts as a medium for particulate matter entrained in the stream.
Frequently, it is necessary to connect an end of a flexible conduit to a structure which communicates with the bore of the conduit. The structure can be positioned either at the inlet end or the outlet end of the conduit. The structure may be, for example, a tank from which the fluid is supplied or a receptacle into which the fluid is deposited. In accordance with conventional practice, a tubular projection, such as a nipple, is affixed to a wall or other surface of the structure. An opening corresponding to the bore of the tubular projection is formed through the structure. The end of the conduit is passed over the projection, the outside diameter of which usually approximates the diameter of the bore of the conduit. A hose clamp or other device is used to secure the connection.
The foregoing arrangement effectively connects and seals a flexible conduit to a structure. However, this arrangement has not proven to be entirely satisfactory in certain instances. The bore of the projection being smaller than the bore of the conduit, especially with conduits which are not elastically expansive, represents a stricture which impedes the flow of fluid in either direction. When situated at the outlet end of the conduit, the end of the projection represented by the wall thickness thereof, intercepts the stream and presents an impingement for entrained particles.
The foregoing discussion is especially pertinent to material moving and handling devices, such as dredges, wherein water is used as a medium for moving a heterogeneous earthen mixture. Exemplary and chosen for purposes of discussion is the commercially available surface dredge manufactured and distributed by Gold King Manufacturing, Incorporated, Phoenix, Arizona. The device is particularly adapted for recovering precious metals, such as gold, from stream beds or other submerged locations.
The primary machinery of the dredge including an engine, a pump and a sluice box is affixed to an inflated inner tube, pontoons, or other suitable float structure. Extending therefrom is a suction hose having a nozzle at the inlet end for drawing in water and vacuuming up silt, sand, rock, etc. The outlet end of the suction hose is attached to an inverted box-like structure. The heterogeneous liquid stream being discharged from the hose is impinged upon a downwardly directed target plate which more or less evenly distributes the incoming material to the upper end of the sluice box.
Conventional means for connecting the outlet end of the vacuum hose to the box-like structure having proven to be highly unsatisfactory. The stricture caused by the presence of the attaching nipple within the bore impedes movement of the stream, placing an additional load upon the engine and the pump. More importantly, however, particulate material becomes lodged against the end of the nipple resulting in curtailed flow. This necessitates frequent temporary cessation of the operation while the machine is partially disassembled to remove the blockage.
Additionally, the fixed distance from the outlet end of the hose to the target plate decreases the efficiency of the machine. For optimum operation involving uniform distribution of the material to the sluice box, it is desirable that the distance from the outlet end of the hose to the target plate be variable in accordance with the viscosity of the fluid mixture as determined by the composition of the stream bed.
For the foregoing and other related applications, it would be highly advantageous therefore to remedy the deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved means for connecting a flexible conduit to a structure.
Another object of the invention is the provision of improved attachment means which will not obstruct the bore of the conduit.
And another object of the invention is to provide an improved attachment flange which is readily securable to a wall or other structure.
Still another object of the instant invention is the provision of a flange having means engagable with the outer surface of a flexible conduit.
And still another object of the invention is to provide an attachment flange which receives a flexible conduit therethrough.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of a flange which will hold a flexible conduit at adjustably selected positions along the length thereof.
A further object of the immediate invention is to provide an attachment flange for supporting a flexible conduit passing through the structure to which the flange is affixed.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of means for readily adjusting the position of the outlet end of a flexible conduit relative the structure through which the conduit passes.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a flange as above in which the position of the conduit is readily and directly adjustable without tools or secondary operations.
And yet a further object of the invention is the provision of a flange of the above type which is durably, yet simply and inexpensively manufactured.